


An Arranged Match

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Dean, Cheating, Forbidden Love, Hidden Relationship, King John Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Outdoor Sex, Prince Dean, Servant Castiel, Top Castiel, Treason, Twink Dean, mentioned dean/other, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King John is forced to arrange a marriage between his son, Dean, and a neighboring kingdom to ensure the future of his kingdom but the negotiations, while finished, are based on a lie: That his son is a Beta, not an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arranged Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Everything was progressing as planned. The meetings had gone smoothly, negotiations were finished, the papers were drawn up and his eldest son’s marriage would assure the future of the Kingdom. There was just one more day until Dean would be married and the final papers signed.

“One more day.” King John murmured to himself as he leaned back in his chair. “Just one more day and Dean will be married. Everything will be solved.”

The stress of impending war on the kingdom, the political alliance and the wedding were starting to weigh on him. He could feel the tension sitting in his shoulders and leaned forward, standing and glancing to the side to his guard.

He didn’t bother speaking and instead strode out of the room, listening to the soft footfalls following behind him.

“Your Majesty.” He nodded back continuing through the halls.

There were plenty of people about decorating and cleaning for the wedding. King John wanted some peace and quiet. “It’s a nice day outside.” He commented idly glancing out a nearby window.

“A good sign for a wedding.”

“Yes it is.”

The grounds were not quite as busy as the inside of the castle and he released a sigh, breathing in the sweet Spring air.

“An outdoor wedding might have been more appropriate.” There was a low hum of agreement but not further response as he turned towards the stables. It would be a waste of such a nice day without taking his favorite horse out.

* * *

 

Prince Dean moaned lowly, pressing into his servant’s hands and spreading his legs further. “Please, Cas!” a whimper escaped, “I’m going out of my mind.” He shoved himself back and clenched down on the fingers twisting inside him.

The sweet scent of their combined arousal was steadily filling the stables, “I’ll take care of you, my Prince.” Warm lips pressed against him and disappeared once more while another finger was worked inside.

“We have to hurry. My Father will notice I’m missing eventually.” Dean shoved back, “I’m ready now.” When Castiel tried to protest Dean turned around, “I. Am. Ready.  _Now_.”

“Of course, Prince.”

The fingers slipped free and Dean waited, breathing harsh and fast, until the thick head of Castiel’s cock pushed against him. It started past his rim, popping inside and sinking in. The perfect growing fullness had Dean shoving his hands into the hay in front of him.

It wasn’t the best place for a quick knotting but with a full castle and the majority too busy to spend any time in the stable it had seemed the best choice.

Plus there was something appealing about being taken where someone could walk in on them, with the sounds of horses moving in their stalls and the birds singing outside. “Give me your knot, Alpha.”

Castiel’s sure hands gripped him, holding him with care and a hint of that possessive Alpha streak, as he buried himself deep until his balls were resting against Dean’s ass. Experimentally Dean shifted and clenched down, moaning in pleasure at being completely full once again.

It had been a few weeks since his last Heat that Castiel had helped him through and that had been the last time his servant had been inside him. Frustration and denial had him about to climb the walls. It didn’t help that the pills he’d taken to prevent an unexpected pregnancy made him insanely desperate for a knot.

Dean felt his eyes flutter shut and his mouth hung open once Castiel started to snap his hips forward. The Alpha behind him grunted and groaned in pleasure with each thrust. “Faster, Cas.” He urged. “Fuck me into the ground.”

Moans and grunts increased the quicker Castiel moved. They were both lost to the sensations and the way Castiel’s knot had started to catch on Dean’s rim, tugging and popping back out, that they missed the sounds of others entering the stables.

“There! Oh oh feel so good… _yes yes Cas_!” Dean’s body tensed as his cock jerked and emptied onto the hay before him when Castiel’s knot had locked them together. His arms were shaking and his breathing remained heavy while Castiel ground against him.

Warmth was flooding his insides and his ass clamped down on the huge knot buried inside him. Dean could feel his inner muscles greedily milking the fat knot lodged inside him.

He was drifting on the high of orgasm and the instinctive need to submit to an Alpha that the sound of the stall creaking open startled him violently.

“ _What is the meaning of this_?” Dean jerked and tried to move away from Castiel only to whimper in pain with his servant’s knot tugged harshly on his sensitive rim. He stopped moving and realized Castiel had frozen behind him. The Alpha was no longer moving against him. “The day before your wedding, Dean!”

“Your Maj—” Castiel cut off when Dean’s father, the _King_ , snarled viciously at him.

“I’ll deal with you later,  _servant_.” The threat was obvious and had Dean swallowing, “You’re an Omega? You’ve lied to me this entire time?” each word was laced with fury and disappointment, “A marriage to a Beta is inappropriate for your situation. You would have made a mockery of this Kingdom and me?”

“Father…I didn’t…I wasn’t…” Dean stared down at the hay in front of him and tried to ignore the feeling of Castiel’s cock emptying another load into his clenching ass. “I’m sorry.” It was the only thing he could say and it earned him a guttural growl.

“The instant that knot goes down you are to go into the castle, scrub yourself clean and wait. I will have you escorted to me. It is clear new negotiations are in order for your marriage.” Dean didn’t bother glancing at his father and instead kept staring ahead. “What if you had gotten pregnant?”

“I took precautions.”

“You better have.”

It was the longest knotting in Dean’s life and he willed Castiel’s knot to pop free so he could get away from the heated stare directed at them. The second it did he was up and wincing at the feeling of Castiel’s release running down his thighs.

“I’m ashamed, Dean.” His father’s voice dripped with fury and disappointment, “As for you, servant, this is treason. Take him to the dungeons. He’ll get what’s coming to him once Dean’s been secured and claimed by, hopefully, his new Alpha.”

He hurriedly dressed, not looking at Castiel and followed his Father’s guard back to the castle. They path they took to his rooms had them only passing a few guards and servants.

Dean was still slightly red with embarrassment when he was escorted back down the hallways and into a large room his Father typically used for meetings. Inside his Father was joined by the other King and Queen, his original bride and her two older siblings. Both were unmated Alphas who were several years older than Dean.

“Take a seat, son.” His Father indicated an open chair and Dean slowly sank into it, aware of the eyes fixed on him. “As I mentioned given the recent information that has come to light I would like to extend the offer of my _Omega_ son to one of your eldest. I am aware that some of our previous negotiations are void given his status.”

“It is very fortunate that Omegas are rare, John, otherwise the insult to me would be far greater. Thankfully an unmated Omega Prince is rare and I would be happy to open negotiations for him for either my son or daughter.”

Dean gripped the arms of his chair and thought back to the feel of Castiel kissing him, slowly teasing him loose and pushing inside. He tried to use those thoughts to keep his mind from the predatory way both of the Alphas were regarding him but the longer he the negotiations lasted the harder it became.

“Excellent.” His Father smiled as he gazed over both of them, “I would like to offer him to your son as I know he’d made his interest known when Dean was younger and hadn’t yet presented.”

Dean swallowed roughly at the look on the other Prince’s face and listened as his Father signed him away to a foreign Alpha who Dean knew would show him little of the care that Castiel had in those stolen moments.

He didn’t want to think of what would happen to his lover. His Father had called is _treason_ and there was only one punishment for that. Tears burned the backs of his eyes as everything was finished up, hands shaken and a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

“You’ll have two guards with you every single second until you’re mated tomorrow and then until that _servant_ ,” the word was spat in fury, “Is dealt with publicly to set an example. I'm sure watching that treasonous Alpha executed will be a great gift for your new Alpha and will teach you a lesson you should have already learned.”

Dean trembled, sick to his stomach and terrified, as he was guided up and two guards flanked him as he was guided up to his rooms. One remained inside the room with him, eyes fixed on him as he sank down onto his bed, while the other remained outside of the room.

He curled up on top of his sheets and, not giving a damn at the guard staring at him dispassionately, let the tears fall both for Castiel’s fate and his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I left off at what happens to both of them and instead I left it heavily implied as to what happens. It isn't a happy ending, obviously. Well it's a happy for ending for the Alpha who gets Dean and King John who gets what he wanted anyway as well as getting a chance to demonstrate to his Kingdom what happens when you cross him...
> 
> Poor Cas...he really should have just kept it in his pants...
> 
> \--------
> 
> (Ignore this paragraph and skip to next) Also, because I know quite a few of you are curious about sending prompts, I had opened up a "survey" that will work for you to send requests to. If you have more than one prompt/request simply submit your first one and then go back to the "survey" to submit another one. I write pretty much everything and this survey is COMPLETELY ANONYMOUS so don't worry about holding back. You know I write kinky/dark/fluffy/etc and a fuckton of SPN ships.
> 
> If you have a prompt you would like to send to me please leave it in a separate comment from the comment you're leaving for the fic (since I have it where I have to approve the comment I can store it in my inbox). If what you're wanting to prompt is a continuation of something PLEASE give the title and what you would like to see in the continuation in your prompt instead of simply "continuation of "insert title here". If it is a completely new fic you're prompting please make sure to give me ship/kink/theme/what you'd like to see.
> 
>  
> 
> Click on [ this poll ](https://goo.gl/ZgT22J) to suggest titles.
> 
> Click on [ this poll](https://goo.gl/xaT8ms) to vote for the current top requests.


End file.
